Sitting Here In Front Of Me
by hpotter949
Summary: At first it was a friendship, almost a sibling relationship. But what will happen when he sees her differently? And how will he react to her decision to be with him? Will it form a new, more loving relationship or ruin the friendship they already have?
1. The Not So Prestigious Event Of Hogwarts

**Chapter 1 – The Not So Prestigious Event Of Hogwarts**

It's the Yule Ball, but not everything is going as planned. With fancy dresses, fancy dress robes, fancy food and some not so fancy break ups, its all about the drama within the Hogwarts walls.

Fred was sitting alone on the window sill of the sixth year's dorm of Gryffindor tower. He sat staring down at the grounds of Hogwarts. The moon was shining brightly and was casting large black shadows of the trees from the Forbidden Forest. It looked so peaceful.

It had been hard on Fred since Angelina had dumped him at the Yule Ball, especially since it was in front of everyone who had attended. He still had no idea why. He thought he had been really caring and loving towards her. He was obviously wrong. Then again, he hadn't had much time to think of reasons, as he had been in his dorm some six minutes. Yes, the Yule Ball was still taking place six floors below him in the Great Hall.

The door to the dorm suddenly creaked open. Fred slowly turned his head to see George looking at him sympathetically. He knew that he could rely on George to understand.

George walked over and sat on the other end of the window sill and looked down at the Forbidden Forest.

"Anything interesting happened tonight?" He asked.

Fred knew he meant about the break-up, but made out it was about the forest. "No, not really. Although I just saw Hagrid leave the castle with Madam Maxime."

"Nice" Replied George.

They sat in silence for several minutes, looking at the ever darkening grounds outside. They could hear other Gryffindors' coming back from the Yule Ball.

Fred turned to look at the clock beside his bed. It read 11:30. _That would be right. _He thought._ I spend the most prestigious night of my Hogwarts schooling in my dorm, with my twin. Just great._

George couldn't take the silence anymore. "Look bro, I'm really sorry about what happened with you and Angelina. I'm here for you, you know that?"

Fred looked up at his twin. He could always rely on George whenever he needed someone to talk to. Not because he was his twin, or his brother, but because he could feel and understand how Fred was feeling.

"Yeah, I know George. Thanks. I'm just still trying to work out why this all happened and why she had to do it in front of everyone."

"Don't worry about it mate, I'm sure Angelina is feeling the same way. Who would want to dump someone like you?" Smiled George.

Fred couldn't help but smile. George always knew what to say to make him smile.

"You know what George, I think you're right." He got up and walked to the door, leaving George sitting on the window sill staring after him.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"Going to find someone to test our Wrist Cracking Wiz Fizz out on" Replied Fred as he picked up a suitcase with the initials WWW on it.

"Good idea Fred. I'll join you."

Fred and George walked down the staircase to the common room. Not many people had come back from the Yule Ball yet, but there were plenty of first and second year students to try out their new product on.

"Hermione, what happened? What's wrong?" Ginny had just caught up with Hermione as she stopped in front of the fat lady.

"Pumpkin Pasty" Hermione told the fat lady. The portrait swung open and she climbed through, completely ignoring Ginny. She walked past Fred and George on her way to the staircase. Unknowing to her, but to George and Ginny, Fred checked her out. Ginny stopped, stared at him for a split second, and then kept following Hermione.

When Ginny reached Hermione's dorm, she found her lying on her bed, the moonlight shining through the window cast over Hermione's face and showed Ginny the tears starting to flow from her eyes.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Ginny asked as she walked over and sat down on her bed.

"It's Viktor; he thinks I have a thing for Ron. I told him that nothing was going on. The worst part was that he has been insisting this for weeks, so I began to yell. He looked quiet hurt from what I said. I think he thought I was breaking up with him or something. Anyway, I just told him to leave me alone for a bit. I started to walk off and that's when he got up and ran in front of me. He thought I was going to see Ron, which is impossible because he was still on the dance floor with Lavender and you and Harry. I told him I felt nothing for Ron, that we were just friends. He didn't believe me and then started confessing his love for me; he was carrying on like a jerk. I kept telling him Ron was a friend. That's when I slapped him, told him to stay away from me, and walked off."

"So then why are you crying? You dumped him"

"I don't know Gin, it happened so fast. Maybe I just feel bad for the way I ended it."

Ginny looked at her best friend. She could understand how Hermione could feel that way. "Look, tomorrow is a Hogsmead visit, why don't we leave Harry and Ron to themselves, and just go have a girl's day out. What do you think?"

"That's sounds like a great idea Gin." Hermione thought she could do with a day out with her best friend. It had been a while since they had spent time together, just the two of them. They had both been off with Harry and Viktor, and had only ever really chatted at breakfast, lunch and dinner. It wasn't that bad. Hermione had had a lot of fun with Viktor. He was really interesting and really understood her. Now she thought he was the biggest jerk in the world.

"Hey, why don't you get changed and come down to the common room with me. I saw Fred and George experimenting on the first and second years and I'm sure that Harry and Ron would be back from the Yule Ball by now." Said Ginny.

"Good idea. I'll see you down there in five minutes" Hermione went and changed out of her dress. _What a waste. _She thought. _My parents send me a beautiful and expensive dress and I'm only in it for three hours. _She changed into some trackies and a jumper and walked down the staircase to the common room. She looked around. It was getting quiet crowded now that most of the Gryffindors were back from the Yule Ball. She scanned the room a few times before seeing Ginny sitting with Fred, George, Harry, Ron and Lavender. She had grown to like Lavender since she had starting dating Ron. Hermione walked over and sat down next to Ginny.

"Hi Hermione, Ginny told us what happened. I hope you're alright." Said Harry.

"Me too. If Viktor ever does that to you again, I will hex him back to Durmstrang" Said Ron. He had always been protective of Hermione since they broke up two years ago.

"Thanks guys. I'll be alright." Replied Hermione. She didn't really like being in the spotlight for too long. She was so used to Harry being the one who got hurt. "I saw what happened between you and Angelina Fred. I hope you're alright"

"As they say, 'there are plenty of fish in the sea'." Replied Fred. They sat and chatted for a few hours. It was 1:00 when Harry and Ron thought they would go to bed. Ginny and Lavender weren't far behind them. It wasn't long before it was just Hermione and Fred left sitting in front of a dying fire.

Hermione could feel Fred's eyes on her, but when she looked up he looked into the fire.

"Look at us. We have come back from the most prestigious night in our Hogwarts schooling and instead of spending it with Angelina or Viktor; we spend it with each other." Hermione said as she too looked into the fire.

"What's wrong with me?" asked Fred sarcastically. He looked at Hermione and smiled, she smiled back.

"You know what I mean Fred" She smiled.

"Yes, but that doesn't answer my question, does it?"

"Well there is nothing wrong with you Fred Weasley." She smiled. He smiled back at her. "I'm off to bed. See you in the morning Fred." She got up and started walking back to the staircase.

"Night Hermione." Said Fred as he watched her climb the staircase to her dorm. For some reason, Fred Weasley couldn't take his eyes off Hermione Granger.


	2. Hogsmead

**Chapter Two – Hogsmead **

It's the day after the Ball. Everything seems normal. But how normal can a Hogsmead trip _really_ be?

Hermione awoke the next day to sun streaming through the curtains onto her. She got out of bed to find the dorm empty. Everyone had obviously gone down to breakfast to get ready to go to Hogsmead. She dressed and walked down the staircase, through the portrait hole and down the six floors to the Great Hall for breakfast.

When she walked in she scanned the long table that was Gryffindor's, trying to find Harry, Ron and Ginny. She spotted them in an instant, sitting with Lavender, Neville and Luna. She walked up to them and sat herself down next to Luna and grabbed herself two slices of toast.

"Why didn't you wake me up Lav?" she asked.

"You looked really peaceful and after last night, I just thought you could use the sleep." Lavender replied.

"Well thank you. So what are we all going to do in Hogsmead today?" she asked everyone.

"Well you and I are going to be having some fun" said Ginny.

"Don't you two go and have too much fun. Mum wouldn't be pleased with an owl saying that you and Hermione trashed Hogsmead." Came the voice of George. He and Fred sat down and grabbed some eggs and sausages. Hermione was glad that she wasn't the last Gryffindor to eat breakfast.

"Who said the letter would be saying that me and Hermione trashed Hogsmead?" said Ginny with a smile.

"Oh very funny Ginny. Just because everyone, especially mum, thinks it's going to be us, doesn't mean it ever will be." Said Fred.

"I never said that it would be saying that you would. Besides there won't even be a letter to mum saying that one of her children had trashed Hogsmead." Finished Ginny.

"We will see about that." Said Ron. The twins and Ginny all looked at Ron with shocked faces, although you could see the laughter coming through.

"What?" asked Ron stupidly.

"We never said anything, little bro." Said George, trying not to laugh at Ron.

They chatted away for several minutes, with the topic of Ron's foretold misbehaviour, coming up twice.

Hermione had been listening to Ginny, Luna and Lavender's conversation, only putting in her opinion every so often, when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She knew it couldn't have been the three boys that sat across from their girlfriends because they were all talking about how the Quidditch was going.

_It must be the twins. _She thought.

She was right.

Fred was staring at Hermione. The sounds around him had dulled so dramatically that it was almost as though he had gone deaf.

_Hermione looks really pretty today. _He thought.

"Fred?"

Fred quickly turned to see who had called him.

It was George.

"You call?" he asked, the picture of Hermione still in his head.

"Yes. Like three times. I was wondering if you wanted to go see Zonko. Tell him about our new products and check up on the stock."

"Oh, yeah, sure. I suppose we better. We mustn't be doing too well. Zonko hasn't sent us an owl saying he was out."

"Yeah..." George said, wondering off into thought.

Ten minutes later, Fred, George, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Lavender, Neville, Ginny and Luna, were making their way down to the Hogwarts gates and over to Hogsmead.

When they reached the start of the main street, Fred watched as Hermione walked off to Honeydukes Sweet Shop with Ginny.

_Why can't I get her out of my head?_

Fred and George then split away from the group, heading towards the joke shop. As soon as they entered, Zonko walked over to them.

"Ahh, I've been waiting for you boys to come in. You will be very pleased to know that I sold out you products just last week," Smiled Zonko, "customers have come back many times buying them."

"I can just hear the Galleons filling my vault at Gringotts now." Said Fred.

"Our vault Fred, _our_ volt." Said George, emphasising that they shared the money.

"Whatever, I can just hear it" said Fred smiling into space.

"You said you sold out last week?" George asked Zonko, ignoring his day dreaming double.

"Yes, last week. Why do you ask?"

"Well we thought that sales had done pretty badly because we hadn't got and owl from you telling us you wanted more supplies." Said George.

"Oh, right. Well I was going to send you a request for more, but I didn't want to interfere with your school work." Replied Zonko.

George held back a laugh.

"Zonko, mate," he said as he put his arm around his shoulders, "We make gag products, do you think we care a lot about our grades. We are only staying so we can do our O. ."

Fred, George and Zonko talked over another deal. Five minutes later they were walking make out onto the street, their pockets three times a heavy as they were went they entered.

They made their way back down the street and went into the Three Broomstick.

"I'll find a table, you get the Butterbeer." Said Fred.

He scanned the pub, looking for a spare table, or even the others. With a jolt of, something, Fred saw Hermione sitting in the corner by herself. He walked over to her.

"Thought you and Ginny were having a girls day out?" he asked when he reached her.

"We were, she and Harry went to buy something. She said she was coming back in five minutes, it has now been fifteen," she said, looking at her watch, "how did it go with Zonko?"

"Yeah, pretty good. Our products have been sold out for a week. So can George and I keep you company while my ill-mannered sister is away?" he asked in a sort of posh way.

"Sure."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until George came over with the Butterbeer.

"Well it's about time" said Fred as George placed his glass on the table and sat down.

"So Hermione, how has the girls day out been, I see my sister has left you, for Harry no doubt." George asked, ignoring Fred's comment. He was ignoring his twin a lot today.

"Yeah it's been alright. I don't think Ginny really thought it through though. She rushed everything to go hang with Harry. Oh well." She said, taking a sip of her Butterbeer.

"Typical" said Fred.

They sat and talked and laughed for half an hour until George said he needed to go to the bathroom.

Hermione and Fred continued to talk and laugh. Until, none other than Viktor Krum, came strolling over.


	3. Things Just Don't Stay Set in Concrete

**Chapter Three – Things Just Don't Stay Set in Concrete**

Butterbeer in Hogsmead. Seems normal right? Seems innocent and calm? Don't always believe in the best when things just don't make sense.

Viktor came over and sat in George's empty seat, looking at Hermione. The conversation that Fred and Hermione were having suddenly ended and they sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, until George came back.

"Hi Viktor, you are kind of sitting in my seat." Said George awkwardly.

"Just a minute, I'm talking to Hermione." He replied, still not taking his eyes off Hermione.

"No you're not. You haven't said anything since you came over." Said Fred angrily.

"Well I do not want to talk in front of you" said Viktor, finally taking his eyes off Hermione and looking back and forth between Fred and George.

"Fred, George, do you mind? I'll catch up with you later" said Hermione finally.

"I am not going to leave you alone to get back with together with Viktor here." Fred exaggerated.

"Fred please" said Hermione who, like George, was quite shocked at how Fred was acting.

"No!" Fred yelled back at her. She looked hurt and Fred felt bad.

"Come on bro, let's go over to Honeydukes." Said George, pushing Fred away from Viktor and Hermione and to the door.

When they were finally outside and in the fresh air, Fred calmed down pretty quickly. They made their way towards the Sweet Shop near the end of the street.

"What was with you back there?" asked George when he sensed that Fred was calm.

"Nothing. I just don't want Hermione to get hurt again, that's all." Said Fred, still unsure himself why he had gone off.

_Hermione is just a friend. She is my sister and brother's best friend, she spends every summer at our place and I think of her as another sister, just like I think Harry as another brother, not that I need another one. _

_No time for jokes Fred, this is serious._

_I told you Hermione is like a sister, nothing more. _Fred thought. The voices in his head having a conversation.

"I gathered that. I don't want her getting hurt either but I didn't carry on about it." Said George. He didn't know what was going through his twins mind and neither did his twin.

They reached Honeydukes, where they found Harry and Ginny. They were both loaded up with two bags, full of sweets, each.

"I know winter is coming, but I don't think Hogwarts is going to run out of food" said George sarcastically as Harry and Ginny were trying to manoeuvre their way out of the crowded shop.

"It was her idea." Came Harry's voice from under the floating bags on the left.

"Was not Harry and you know it." Came the voice of Ginny from the right lot of floating sweets.

"Ginny, I thought you had to be back with Hermione three quarters of an hour ago?" said Fred.

"Crap I totally forgot! Was she angry at me for ditching her?" she asked.

"No, not really." Replied Fred.

"Harry, do you mind? I should really go back to her before she is angry. I'll see you back at the common room." Said Ginny and she piled her bags on top of the ones Harry was already carrying.

"Do I have a choice?" he asked under the great pile of sweets.

Ginny ran off in the direction off the pub. George was busy helping Harry with the bags, so Fred jogged off after his sister, unsure why he wanted to go back to Hermione..

"Ginny wait!" he yelled, just as she reached the door.

She didn't hear him and opened the door and walked in. When he reached her, she was standing, one hand on the open door, staring, with her mouth slightly ajar, at Hermione and Viktor, kissing.

This told Fred all he needed to know.

As soon as George and Fred had left, Viktor felt more comfortable around Hermione. He took Fred's seat, which was across from Hermione, and looked into her eyes with, what Hermione thought, was sorrow and a will to prove himself to her.

Hermione was still shocked at the way Fred had acted.

_He is like my brother. He was just protecting me, that's all. Nothing more. _

Hermione was taken from her thinking time, when Viktor started apologising for what he had done to Hermione at the Yule Ball. She put her hands up, indicating to him to stop.

"Viktor, I'm sorry, but sorry just doesn't cut it. We have been together for three months and in that time I have never once given you any indication that I wasn't interested in you, or that I was interested in someone else, especially Ron. I thought you trusted me, thought you knew me better than that." She said, as she looked at him with eyes that she soon felt like would fill with tears.

"I know. But I want to try again, start everything over. I over reacted." Said Viktor

Hermione thought this over. She still had feelings for Viktor, but didn't want to have her heart broken again.

"Viktor, I really want to be with you, but I don't want to get my heart broken" said Hermione, sympathy in her voice.

"I understand Hermione, but I really want us to sort this out"

"I know you do Viktor, I can see it in your eyes, but I can't." Hermione said looking away, hoping it would make Viktor disappear.

"Would you go out with me now?" Viktor asked as he came closer to Hermione's turned face.

She turned back to him to reply, but was cut short as his lips landed onto hers.

Fred turned and exited the Three Broomsticks just as Harry and George caught up with them.

George saw a look of hurt on Fred's face.

"What's up mate? Hermione go off at Ginny?" he asked

"No." Said Fred, staring off into space, trying to work out what had happed.

"Then what?"

"Hermione is back with Viktor" said Fred as he walked off leaving George staring after him.

"Wait, what?" called George as he caught up to Fred.

"Hermione. Back. Viktor. Kissing." Murmured Fred, still not sure what was going on.

"Okay. I get that, but why are you so upset about it. I mean, if Hermione is happy with Viktor, then we should be happy for her." Said George, finally getting his head around everything.

They walked in silence until they reached the gates of Hogwarts.

"I think I like Hermione." Fred whispered.

"Well I'm glad you do, she is pretty much our sister" said George, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"No George, you're not listening to me. I think I like Hermione." Fred said as he stopped and turned to his twin.

"Your joking right?" said George, finally working out what Fred meant, "Hermione is like our sister!"

"I know, I know. But I have just been feeling differently towards her lately." Replied Fred, feeling embarrassed at the information that he had just told his brother.


	4. Hurting Inside

**Chapter Four – Hurting Inside**

Fred likes Hermione? No biggie, right? Wrong! Everyone is talking about it, well not _everyone_, but the group is. But what is Fred going to do when Hermione returns from her make-up with Krum? Who will be hurting inside tonight?

When Fred and George got back to Gryffindor Tower, Fred went straight up to his dorm. George, on the other hand, sat on the couch in front of the fire, pondering the day's events. About five minutes later, Ginny and Harry stumbled through the portrait hole with their many bags from Honeydukes.

"So you mean Hermione is back together with Viktor?" came Harry's voice from beneath a pile of bags.

"I've told you already, they are back together! Oh, hi George!" said Ginny in an angry tone until she saw George.

"Hi guys." Said George, turning back to the fire.

"Did Fred tell you about Hermione?" asked Harry as he dumped the bags and sat down next to Ginny.

"Yeah," replied George, "but that's not all he told me" he murmured.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Okay, you have to promise not to say anything to Fred." Said George, moving closer on his seat to Harry and Ginny.

"Promise" they said in unison.

"Okay, so when I caught up to Fred he told me about how Hermione was kissing Viktor and they were back together. He seem pissed. I asked why but he didn't reply. When we got back here and he said, get this, he said he likes Hermione." George finished with a satisfied look on his.

Unfortunately, Harry and Ginny didn't get what he meant.

_Well, I suppose I didn't get what Fred meant when he told me._

"George, we know Fred likes Hermione. He is like a brother to her." Said Ginny as though George was stupid.

"Yes I know that, but what I mean is that Fred _likes _Hermione." Said Fred, as though it was obvious all along.

_Well it is obvious._

George sat and waited for a reply, but it never came. Ginny and Harry were sitting with shocked looks on their faces.

George opened his mouth, about to speak, when the portrait swung open. Neville and Luna stepped through, carrying a couple of bags from Zonko's and Honeydukes.

"Hi guys!" said Neville.

No one replied.

"What's going on?" asked Luna at their silence and expressions.

"George was just telling us that Fred likes Hermione," said Harry, still with a shocked look on his face and staring into space.

"Wait, what?" said Neville, the same shocked look resting on his face.

"Fred likes Hermione. I don't see what the big deal is," said Fred. He was starting to get annoyed with everyone being so shocked by this insignificant news.

"George it is a big deal. Firstly, Fred was head over heels in love with Angelina. It's only been a day and he is already having feelings for Hermione. Secondly, Hermione is like a sister to us," said Ginny.

"Look guys, I don't want you to make a big deal out of it when Fred is around. I wasn't meant to tell you and let's face it, if he got embarrassed with me knowing, imagine how he is going to feel with you guys knowing," said George.

The conversation moved on and they began talking about what they had done in Hogsmead.

Luna and Neville had spent their time shopping at Honeydukes and Zonko's, then got some coffee at Madam Puddifoot's and then went to the Shrieking Shack.

Harry and Ginny on the other hand spent the entire time wandering the streets carrying their many bags from Honeydukes.

During this conversation, Ron and Lavender came back. They had spent their Hogsmead time in the Three Broomsticks.

_Snogging no doubt _thought Fred.

They all filled Lavender and Ron in about Fred liking Hermione and continued on the topic until they heard movement coming from upstairs in the dorms.

Fred came wandering downstairs five minutes later. The entire group of friends looked up at him. All Fred could do was give a death stare to his twin and sit down.

They sat in an awkward silence.

_I cannot believe that George told them! _

Hermione and Viktor made their way back to the castle, hand in hand. Hermione had a big bright smile on her face and jumped in excitement when anyone would point at them and smile, and even when someone came up to them and congratulated them on getting back together.

They slowly made their way up to Gryffindor common room, taking their time because Hermione knew Fred would be there and was sure he would be angry.

_I wonder why Fred is angry with me? What could I have done? _Thought Hermione

When Hermione and Viktor reached the portrait, Fred came out.

"Fred?" asked Hermione.

Fred ignored her and kept walking.

"Don't ignore Hermione like that!" Viktor yelled after him.

Fred, who was already angry, turned around with rage painted over his face.

"Don't tell me what to do Viktor! You don't own me!" he yelled and stormed off.

Hermione stood there in shock. She quickly said goodbye to Viktor and climbed through the portrait hole. When she got in, she saw everyone sitting around the fire, looking in shock at her.

"What on earth was that?" asked George

"I have no idea", said Hermione, staring at the portrait hole.

Fred wandered through the castle until the moon was casting tall shadows from the high windows. He wasn't exactly sure about when he should head back to Gryffindor Tower, or what would be awaiting him.

He felt bad about yelling at Viktor, not because he thought he hurt Viktor's feelings, he thought it was great if he hurt his feelings, but because he thought he hurt Hermione.

Fred, slowly making his way back to the common room, thought of what he would say to Hermione if she asked why he had lost it like he had. But everything he thought of sounded like a lie, which it was.

Before Fred knew it, he was back at the portrait hole. He gave the Fat Lady the password.

"Incorrect" said the Fat Lady as she began to go back to sleep.

"What?" exclaimed Fred. He didn't think he had been away long enough for Dumbledore to change the password.

"I'm sorry, but the password was changed about ten minutes ago, around the same time you should have been in bed" said the Fat Lady, raising an eyebrow.

"Well now what am I meant to do?" Fred questioned, knowing that no one was going to come out until morning.

"You will just have to sleep in the corridor, now please be quiet so I can get back to sleep." Said the Fat Lady and she moved out of the portrait.

Not knowing what to do know, Fred sat down next the portrait and curled up in attempt to fall asleep.

_This day just keeps getting better and better,_ he thought sarcastically.


	5. The Morning After

**Chapter Five – The Morning After**

It's the morning after Hermione and Krum made up. Everyone seems fine, well, except Fred because he had to sleep in the corridor. Ginny has a plan to make her brother happy for good, but will it work? Who will get in the way?

Fred awoke to the light slowly streaming through the windows. He slowly and awkwardly stretched and stood up. He had cramps everywhere after sleeping so uncomfortably. Fred looked around and thought that it must only be six or seven o'clock, and decided to head down to the Great Hall, hoping breakfast would have started already.

As he made his way down the stairs, he thought of what he would tell everyone when they asked where he had been all night and what Hermione would say. When he reached the hall, he sat down at the Gryffindor table. Toast, cereal, and other breakfast foods appeared around him and he dug in.

An hour later, the Gryffindor table, and the Great Hall, was almost completely full with students eating breakfast. Fred sat and watched everyone scoffing down food like there was no tomorrow. The only people who hadn't come down for breakfast yet were Hermione and Krum. This was not helping Fred's mood.

"Cheer up mate, they are probably still sleeping. They were still up when we went to bed at 2 o'clock." said George

"Speaking of being up late, where were you?" asked Ron.

"Password changed just before I got back. Had to sleep in the corridor." Replied Fred.

"Comfy," said Harry, chewing on a piece of toast, "the new password is Butterbeer by the way."

"I'll see you guys later then," said Fred as he got up.

Fred wandered back to Gryffindor Tower, greeting the Fat Lady with the password. He climbed through the portrait hole and headed across the room to the staircase.

"Hi Fred" came a voice behind him.

He turned around to see Hermione curled up on the sofa with a sleeping Viktor. It looked like they had fallen asleep there.

"Err, hi… Hermione" said Fred awkwardly. He slowly walked over and leaned against the sofa opposite Hermione. They sat like in silence for a few moments.

"Fred, have I done something to upset you?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence.

"What? No! You would never be able to upset me. No matter how hard you try," he said, smiling.

"Then what is wrong? You have been acting weird since yesterday afternoon"

Fred looked into Hermione's eyes. She moved her head slightly and he could see her eyes sparkle in the light.

"What?" she asked, realising that Fred had been looking at her for a little over a minute.

Fred shook himself out of the trance that she had put him in, "Oh, nothing. Look I have to go get changed, I, err, had to sleep out in the corridor and only just found out the password"

He got up and began climbing up the stairs. All Hermione could do was stare after him. She suddenly felt slightly differently towards him.

Back in the Great Hall, George, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Lavender, Neville and Luna were discussing how they were going to help cheer up Fred.

"It's weird, I never thought I would have to cheer up a Weasley Twin," said Harry.

"Yeah, it's a rare thing" said George.

"Come on guys, stop joking around, this is serious." Said Ginny, worried about her brother.

"Well what can we do? The only way to make him happy in the long run is if we get Hermione to willingly go out with him" Said Lavender.

Ginny suddenly jumped up.

"What?" asked Harry, who jumped at the sudden movement and speed of his girlfriend.

"I'll explain later" she said as she ran out of the Great Hall.

Ginny made her way up the stairs two at a time. She had a brilliant idea and was hoping that it would all fall into place.

She reached the portrait hall, gave the Fat Lady the password and climbed through. Hermione was curled up on the sofa reading a book, Viktor sat across from her reading a Quidditch magazine.

"Hey Hermione" said Ginny, plonking herself down next to her.

"Hi Gin" replied Hermione, not looking up from her book.

Viktor cleared his throat.

"Oh, hi Viktor" said Ginny awkwardly and grudgingly.

"Ginny" he replied, going back to his magazine.

"So Hermione, I was wondering if you wanted to spend some time together, since I abandoned you yesterday"

"Sounds good," replied Hermione, closing her book and sitting up and turning to Ginny, "what did you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking we could just go and relax by the lake" said Ginny, hoping that Hermione would agree and ditch Viktor for a few hours.

"Ok, let me just get some shoes," Hermione said as she got up and headed up to her dormitory.

Ginny sat and waited for Hermione to return. Viktor closed his magazine and stared at Ginny.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What are you doing with Hermione?"

"Are you serious? I am going to be spending a few hours with my best friend. Is that alright with you?" She said, almost angrily. She couldn't believe that he was asking such a crazy question.

"Yes, but you are Ron's brother. You are trying to get Hermione to change her mind about going out with me." Viktor replied, matter-of-factly.

"Seriously? That is what you think I am doing? You are mad! I don't see why Hermione forgave you and agreed to go back out with you. You are a complete jerk!" she almost yelled, getting up.

Ginny walked over to Krum, slapped him across the face and walked out of the common room to wait for Hermione outside.

Back inside the common room, Hermione can running back down the stairs at the sound of Ginny's yells and slap. She walked out to see Viktor standing furiously with a red mark on his cheek.

"What happened?" Hermione asked worryingly.

"That _friend_ of yours just slapped me across the face!" Viktor yelled at Hermione as he pointed to the portrait hole.

"Ginny slapped you? Why?"

"She just doesn't like me" Viktor lied.

Ginny, who had been listening on the other side of the door barged in.

"You bloody deserved that slap!"

Hermione jumped between her boyfriend and best friend.

"What on earth is going on here?" came a voice from behind them.

Fred, Harry, Ron and Lavender had just returned to the common room to see Ginny trying to attack Viktor.

"Stay out of this!" Ginny yelled at Harry, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"Ginny, why did you slap Viktor!" Hermione said, almost yelling herself.

"I slapped the jerk because he thought the reason we were going to be spending time together was because I was trying to get you to go out with Ron." Said Ginny, slightly calming down.

Ginny walked back to Harry, seeing the tears filling Hermione's eyes. She knew that Hermione was going to really give it to Krum, and she didn't want to stand in the way.

"I cannot believe this. I have told you heaps of times that I am not interested in Ron! Yes, we used to date, but we are just close friends. I just don't understand why you would think that I am interested in a guy, who not only is like my brother, but I also TAKEN. YOU ARE SUCH A SELF CENTERED JERK! I CANNOT BELIVE THAT I BELIVED YOU YESTERDAY! CANNOT BELIEVE THAT I TOLD YOU I LOVE YOU! CANNOT BELIEVE THAT I WASTED MY TIME ON SOMEONE WHO WOULDN'T TRUST ME! I JUST WISH I HAD NEVER MET YOU!" Hermione screamed before running up to her dorm.

Everyone just stood there staring. Viktor awkwardly walked out of the common room, leaving Ginny, Harry, Fred, Ron and Lavender standing there awestruck. No one moved.

A few moments later, when everyone seemed to regain the power to speak and move, Fred was the one who sped off up to Hermione. All the others could do was smile. It was about time someone started confessing their feelings.


End file.
